


Home

by PetrichorFilledSkies



Category: Achievement Huner
Genre: AH - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, Short, achievement hunter - Freeform, cottage, jack/geoff - Freeform, just pure happy fluff for a happy evening, rt, wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorFilledSkies/pseuds/PetrichorFilledSkies
Summary: "I'm thinking pancakes for breakfast." Jack smiled, his breath visualised by the steam of his breath. "How does that sound?""I'm thinking I want to marry you again." Geoff replied, and the duo laughed, bumping shoulders as they walked back to the front door.Geoff and Jack and their dog are happy :3
Relationships: Jack & Geoff, Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU WANT ME TO DO CHAPTER 2 LET ME KNOW!!! I'd love to continue the fluff with the AH group visiting! :)  
> I randomly started writing at like 1am and didn't plan anything or know where I was going so sorry if it makes no sense LMAO

7am.

Not a moment before, not a moment after.

7am. And his eyes were open.

His alarm wasn't set to go off until 8 on weekdays, and on weekends it was turned off altogether. But, nonetheless, at 7am on the dot, he awoke.

And he hated it.

He sat up in his bed and ran a mopey uncoordinated hand down his tired face, groaning as the morning light shifted through his window. No matter what circumstance, no matter what he did, it was always the same. He even gone to bed at 4am that morning, to try and sleep in some.

Alas, he was up now, so he may as well enjoy the peace!

He pulled himself from his bed, slipping his socks and ugg boots on, before trudging comfortably down the hall toward the kitchen where the warmth of the still glowing fireplace called him. The gentle creaks of his wooden floorboards were muffled by the soft layers of sheepskin rug, the dark oak walls a beautiful contrast to the thick white fluff below him. It helped keep the winter cold out, and felt like heaven under his feet, so it was well worth the large penny he spent on them.

To his surprise, the fire was still lit, whipping tendrils of glowing red bringing coziness and contentment to the room, and he neandered toward it, holding his hands out to the scaldingly satisfying heat to bring them to life. The room smelt of wood and leftover smoke, cinnamon and the sweet permeating scent of freshly brewed coffee. It called him to the adjoined kitchen, where a still-steaming ceramic mug sat, spoon still in, with a small homemade shortbread cookie beside it. A small note sat beside it, familiar messy handwriting leaving a note for him.

_For you. I'm out cutting wood if you need me!_

A small heart was drawn at the end of the sentence, bringing a smile to his face. He picked up the mug, taking a slow, long inhale of the gorgeous smell, before drinking the sweet coffee. Milk and two sugars, just the way he liked it. He smiled whole-heartedly, the warmth in his chest not from the coffee alone.

Maybe it wasn't so bad being awake at 7am after all.

He polished the cookie off in two bites, shuffling cheerfully over to the coat rack by the front door, where layers of thick coats, scarves, beanies and gloves sat. The window by the door was frosty, but he could easily see the white of snow through it, so he took his time pulling layers on before thinking of going out there, preferring not to get _another_ cold this year. This old country cottage may have been good at keeping the cold out, but his body certainly wasn't, and he hated sneezing all over the place.

He stepped out with a sharp, envigorating exhale at the change of temperature, the sun shining down on him a stark contract to the cold of the snow below. He closed the door behind him, before shuffling around to the side of the house, following the steading _thud_ resonating through the woods nearby. And at the back of the house was the woodshed, where their stock stayed dry and kept them safe for winter. They were in the process of connecting it to the house, so they had a larger supply when snowed in, but for now it worked just fine. The shed door was open, things moved aside, a small portable cassette player delicately echoing Beatles tunes in the area.

And in the centre was Jack, swinging an axe down at a piece of jarrah wood, a neat pile of freshly stacked firewood beside him. His overcoat was off but his beanie was still on, his cheeks and tip of his nose tinted pink, making the few freckles he had stand out on his skin. He looked as if he'd been working up a sweat for an hour or so, warmed by the sun and cooled by the layers of snow surrounding him. But Coco, their furry dog, sat nearby, and he was glad Jack had been given the company.

At the crunching of snow Jack paused his work, looking up at the sound and grinning from ear to ear when he saw his partner holding his coffee.

"Morning, Geoff!" He chortled, taking this as an opportunity to put the axe down and wipe his forehead. "Sleep well?"

"I did, yeah." He replied, smiling at the gorgeous man in front of him. "When did you get up? I didn't even hear you put the coffee on."

"About 6, not too long ago." Jack reassured, walking toward Geoff, tapping his leg twice to beckon for Coco to follow. "I know you went to bed pretty late, so I made sure to be extra quiet." He made it to Geoff's side and pressed a quick kiss to Geoff's lips, one to which Geoff reciprocated with a smile. "I'm thinking pancakes for breakfast; how does that sound?"

"I'm thinking I want to marry you again." Geoff replied, and the duo laughed, bumping shoulders as they walked back to the front door. "I'm pretty sure we've got blueberries left, which will be a nice addition."

"We should go to the markets today." Jack suggested, opening the door for Geoff as the two banged the snow off their boots. "We're running low on flour and I think it'll be a great day for it."

"Good thinking." Geoff agreed, hanging his and Jack's coat. "I need to send some mail too, so that works well. We can get things for this weekend, too."

"I'm _so_ excited for everyone to visit!" Jack chortled, hopping from foot to foot as he pulled ingredients from the cupboard. Geoff chuckled, pouring him a mug of coffee and nodding.

"I agree. It's been a while since everyone's come over, and I'm so glad Gav and Michael are staying for a few weeks again. Maybe we can persuade them to stay this time."

" _Now_ you're talking!" Jack agreed, and turned to face Geoff, leaning against the granite counter with a smile. He held his arms open, asking for his morning hug like always, and Geoff was more than happy to comply, melting into the embrace like he did, every single morning.

Yeah, Geoff was lying. He didn't really hate waking up at 7am.

With Jack here, he absolutely loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!!!!! If you have ANY requests, please PLEASE let me know!!!! <3


End file.
